


Mirage of the Wasteland

by celestial_seraphim



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Gen, Inspired by Mad Max Series (Movies), Intersex Asuka Ryo, M/M, devils and angels still a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_seraphim/pseuds/celestial_seraphim
Summary: This is a mad max au, inspired from the world of Mad Max: Fury Road.After escaping the clutches of warlord (thanks to a bit of divine intervention) Ryo and his father happened upon an unclaimed canyon full of resources and fresh water. From that, they started to build an oasis, their own kingdom which grew larger and greater the more people who joined them. Now, they are a kingdom of sorts in their own right. With the help of the devilmen that live with them, they keep it well defended from war lords. Akira is a devilman on the run who happens upon the place, meeting Ryo.Thanks to ryosetta, who really helped me refine and develop this au ^^





	Mirage of the Wasteland

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tagging this as mature now for stuff to happen later ^^

_Ryo_  
Ryo was born from the blood and turmoil, and he had risen above it. The cold wind coming in from the north rustled his bangs around. His eyes were fixed on the sunset. It was one of those brilliantly red ones that bathed everything in its light. The crimson pierced the sky radiating over the tiny clouds as well. There seemed to be many bloody sunsets these days. The sky was the same when him and his dad escaped the abyss of the wasteland and the cruel clutches of a warlord who wanted them to bend to his will. Now, he stood above everything at the top of one of the tallest rock spires in the canyon. The sheer, flowy white gown he was wearing swirled around with the wind, creating an almost ethereal looking trail behind him. Many said the way the fabric flowed behind him when he walked or when it was windy like this, reminded them of wings. He was often called their “saving” or “guardian angel.” He didn’t think much of it. This was simply a haven for all good people who happened on this place. It was a Garden of Eden in its own right. It was free from the pain and suffering of the wasteland where only the strong get the power. He scrunched up his nose at a strange scent on the wind. Perhaps it was an omen but there was a sense of change.

Gazing down, he noticed a commotion below. People, who appeared as mere dots from up where he was, were running towards the western edge of the canyon by the gates. Looking back up, he saw Shamash flying towards him. He could always recognize him from afar by the bat wings: a devilman. There were many that inhabited the valley now that were demon hybrids: ones that had overcome a demon during possession, keeping the demon body and able to fully control all the abilities. The knowledge of demons and the inevitable war was part of why the world was plunged into chaos. Backed into a corner, demons took over humans like crazy. Many died, but some became devilmen. However, having the powers of a demon weren’t always in the hands of good people. Devilmen complicated things and new wars started. Now, the world is everyone for themselves. It doesn’t matter now whether one is human or devilman, those with power have claimed it. It’s basically a free for all now with people climbing to the ranks as warlords and claiming land.

   “What’s going on down there?” Ryo asked once Shamash had landed on the balcony.

   “A newcomer,” Shamash answered, dusting himself off. “You’re needed down there to assess the situation. He could be dangerous, but he’s currently unconscious for reasons we do not know. He might’ve been chased, but whoever it was pursuing him, they’re gone now. We don’t see any clouds of dust from vehicles or anything.”

   “Alright. Let’s go, then.” In a flash of brilliant light, Ryo had travelled from the top of the tower down towards the gates. He had been blessed with a great power that many saw as divine. He mostly shrugged it off saying he “was lucky.”

At the sight of Ryo and his flowing gown, everyone moved out of his way. In the dim light of oncoming twilight, he faintly glowed like the ghostly light from a star. Kneeling down, he examined the man who had rolled down into the canyon. His dark hair moved about slightly in the wind. With two fingers, he checked along his jaw, breathing a sigh of relief when he felt a pulse. The back of his shirt was all ripped up. Traces of what looked to be the base of wings were slowly deteriorating.

   “A devilman,” Ryo said softly.

Though he was bruised and bloody with a decent sized contusion on his right temple, Ryo couldn’t help but admire how handsome he was. Before granting anyone access to this place, he interviewed them. He wanted to ensure anyone living here knew that they were to live peacefully, and that they wouldn’t be a threat to those already living here. Ryo and his father had started this place to be a safe haven away from the chaos of the wasteland. Even if a stranger was handsome, he had to abide by the same procedures.

    “Take him to the guest room next to mine in the spire. Make sure he is comfortable. He obviously has some injuries, and I will see to those. Once he is well again, I’ll go through the interview to see if he is fit for this place.”

Two guards carried the stranger up into the spire, placing him where Ryo had instructed.

   “Another devilman..” Ryo mumbled as he gazed down at him once he was placed on the bed. “I wonder how you ended up here..perhaps it’s fate.”

_Akira_

Akira squinted his eyes open, groaning as he was met by the familiar pounding pain in his head. Some fucker had shot a flare right at him while he was in midflight, effectively giving him the worst headache. He recalled bits and pieces from the chase, but for the life of him, he couldn’t remember it all fully. It was like looking at snapshots. He had stolen their gas, gotten his wings out, flown some kind of distance before getting shot with the flare, and..ended up here somehow? Looking around, it was like he had ended up in some kind of castle from a fantasy land. Was he still dreaming? A place as regal as this couldn’t actually exist in their torn up world, could it? There were silk tapestries lining the walls though see through enough to let in the light. There was even a small pond in the middle of the room. The bed he was currently on was comfy as shit, and Akira found himself not wanting to leave it.

   “Maybe I died and went to heaven,” Akira muttered, expecting to see angels or maybe some pretty ladies or dudes. He should get that kind of pleasure if he really was in heaven, right? His eyes snapped forward when he heard a door opening. Some of his instincts kicked in, and he hid a hand under the covers, getting his claws out and ready to defend himself if needed. He even felt a trickle of sweat make its way down his neck in anticipation. Friend or foe? He hoped it was the former. He had had enough of the fighting and bloodshed needed for his previous job. After this fiasco, he was sure the warlord that had hired him would never do it again. His tense muscles relaxed some when he saw it was some blonde guy in a beautiful flowy white gown. He gulped when he noticed the high slit that showed off quite a bit of thigh when he walked. Akira’s eyes grew even larger when he noticed the very, very deep V that cut down the whole torso part of the gown with the elegant curve of breasts peeking through. Akira decided he really was in heaven at this point.

   “I’m glad to see you’re awake and well,” he spoke with a smooth, sultry voice.

Akira only managed a nod and a slight squeak when he got closer and sat down right next to him on the bed.

   “My name is Ryo Asuka,” he said, leaning in a bit to look him over.

   “A-Akira Fudo,” Akira managed to spit out, though it came out in a higher pitch than he would’ve liked.

   “Akira, hm? And you’re a devilman?” Ryo looked to Akira’s back, noticing the odd colored marks that started from his shoulder blades to his collar bone.  
It was then that Akira now noticed his shirt was gone. There wasn’t much he could do to hide the obvious blush on his face, especially with Ryo sitting so close to him.

   “Yes, I am. You don’t mind, do you?” Akira knew many places in the wasteland that didn’t allow devilmen, mostly in fear. They were few and far between anyway.

   “Oh, no, not at all. There are many like you who live here. As somewhat of a leader here, it’s my duty to interview all new comers and make sure they aren’t here to disturb this paradise.” Ryo smirked as he ran his hand along Akira’s arm, hoping it would come off as a soothing gesture. Meanwhile, Akira was trying his hardest to keep his eyes anywhere else but Ryo’s cleavage. “Let’s start the interview then if you’re feeling up for it.”


End file.
